Warrior, Princess, Liar
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It was four hundred years ago when Tony and Pepper fell in love. But that was short lived with a death. It is the present and both Tony and Pepper, as well as that demon, Gene Khan, don't even remember who they are. But Tony finally had a spark of memory it is his job to find his love and hopefully this time keep her. Worst summary ever! Probably best to read:)
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I really should not be doing this. Really I shouldn't. But I decided to do it. I am finally going to start doing many requests that were given to me. Forget the fact that I have other stories. There are many writers (cough cough SilverPedals1402) who have like a hundred stories to keep up with! So… If they can do it! So CAN I! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to regret handing back that certificate for accepting IMAA. **

The warrior, the princess, and the liar. It started with love but ended with death. A tale, a life, and a prophecy that changed the life of the three young teenagers.

…

"Good day Rhodey. Good day. More or less, I got the company's attention with this invention! They finally approved the Earth Shakers Rhodey! At last!" Rhodey said with a cheerful grin. Rhodey looked out the window and chuckled. It was summer, the beginning of it and Tony was so busy working with that one invention. He was happy that Tony had something else to focus on.

"Good for you man." He didn't care, but he was happy to see Tony happy. He remembered Tony's mood lately. Ever since his father died in the plane crash.

There were many side walkers who were waiting for a cab. When they saw the limousine driving by, many hands reached out, hoping to hitch a ride. With a grin, Tony lowered his window and gave each hand a high- five. He could see the annoyed and surprised faces of the by standers, something that made Tony laugh even harder.

Suddenly he yelled out and yanked his arm back in. "Dude! You okay?" Rhodey reached out in fear. Tony's heart monitor was still new and he didn't want to risk any problems or malfunction. Tony, however, swatted Rhodey's arm out of the way and said, "STOP THE LIMO!" The driver drove his foot on the drake and watched in confusion as Tony threw open his door/ He ran towards the line of cab waiting pedestrians.

"WHO TOUCHED MY HAND?" Tony yelled shaking his hand. He couldn't explain it, but a strange electrical shock coursed through his veins. Not like the shock he got while making out with Whitney, but a more memorable, memory returning back to him shock.

A red headed girl stepped out of the crowd. She placed her hands on her hips and notched an eyebrow. "Excuse you, you touched all our hands jerk." Tony quickly thought back to the details of all those people, ignoring the red head. Then it hit him. The girl, it was definitely a girl, was wearing PINK! He scanned the crowd, but no one wore pink. Someone snapped his or her fingers.

The red head.

"What are you looking for?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. Tony looked back at her, his expressions softening.

"A girl. She was wearing pink. Do you know someone who was wearing pink?" Tony saw something flash across the girl's eyes. There was a surprised look, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Oh… yeah I know her. She's a close friend of mine." She said. Tony walked up to her.

"Do you know her name?" He asked. She could tell he was desperate. She cleared her throat and tilted her chin up.

"Patricia. But everyone calls her Pepper. Pepper Potts." She said with a smirk. Tony smiled warmly.

"Thank you! But… what's your name? And could I have your number? I want to know if I can meet up with Pepper soon. It is such a beautiful name." Tony looked almost dreamy. The girl, Pepper, looked at him as if he was crazy. He was quick and was already thinking to get into a relationship with a stranger, he had some tough guts.

"My name? Uh… Pat. Short for… uh… Patty." In reality Pepper gave herself a nickname from Patricia.

"Pat… Uh… Hi. My name is Tony. Well, Anthony Stark, but I go by Tony." He expected her to squeal, like the other girls. Or at least yell and smile. But, Pat, thrust her hand out to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Tony." The instant she said that Tony was distracted.

"You sure Pepper was here? And she's your friend? I mean, I don't want to get mixed up with the wrong girl and all. You know…" Tony said. He rubbed his palms against his jean legs and glanced back at the limo. "Look I have to go. Here's my number." Tony scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Pat (Pepper). He waved goodbye and hopped into the limo.

"What was that all about?" Rhodey asked. He had been waiting in the limo, but was curious by Tony's sudden change in behavior.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." Tony said. He was still distracted. Rhodey frowned.

"Who was that girl?" He asked. That seemed to jar him to reality.

"Oh Pat? No one. I recognized her from… the meeting today. I just thought she would like a ride, but she… she didn't want one." Tony replied. Rhodey didn't look convinced one bit, he thought he knew that girl from somewhere, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

…

That night, Tony paced around his room. He was squeezing his fingers, the very one where that uncomfortable shock coursed through his body. He wanted to call Pat, maybe Pepper had called her! Maybe… No. Tony stopped himself. Anytime he tried calling Pat, his fingers shook afraid of an answer.

But finally, he mustered up the courage. Tony closed his door and locked it; there was no way he would have someone disturb this important moment. With shaky fingers, Tony carefully flipped open the phone. That's when he realized that he never even took Pat's phone number. He face palmed.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" He shouted out loud.

"Everyone knows that!" Rhodey said from outside the door. Tony really did want to hurl himself on that boy. Suddenly his phone rang. With a yelp, he dropped it but hastily picked it up and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke.

_"Hi. It's Pat." She responded._

"Pat! Hi! Um… any words on Pepper? You know? Pepper Potts?" Tony was shaking his leg, as well as clenching his palms.

_"No. I mean yes. Yes she called. Uh-" _

"WHAT? SHE CALLED? Tell her to meet me at Time Square! Please!" Tony cried. And before Pat could respond he shut his phone, making sure to seal the deal. "YES!"

….

Gene sat on his alter. His mind whirling with anger. Virgil Potts was in front of him begging. "Mr. Khan. Please. I need my property back! I need my life back. My daughter has lived a life without a mother, in a crude apartment! Please…" He begged. Gene flicked his hand.

"You, man, are pathetic. That land now belongs to me. To me and the rest of the Khan's. Guards, take him away." Gene said, his tone indicating his boredom. As Virgil was led away from the compound, Gene sighed and pulled off his glasses. He groaned and massaged his temples.

"Can my life get any more boring? Is there any way possible that you can get someone who betrayed us? I'm in the mood to kill someone." Gene murmured. One of the guards bowed and ran off. "I hate this. I hate this a lot." Gene sighed impatiently.

But suddenly. His eyes caught something on the floor. He stood up quickly and carefully bent over to pick up the picture on the floor. His heart nearly stopped from the angel in front of his face. She had fiery red hair. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered like the stars as she smiled a toothy grin up to him. Gene ran his finger across the picture, stroking her lips, eyes, her jaw line, and her hair. "Oh she's beautiful." It was pretty obvious whose daughter this was, and all Gene cared about was getting to her.

"Sir, I brought you a—Sir?" The guard asked. He maintained his distance making sure not to get in the way of his master. Gene shook his head and thrust the photo in the guards face.

"I want her. I want her. I WANT HER! Give me her." Gene said, his voice shaking. It was a sudden urge. He had never felt this way before to any other girl, It was sudden and a desperate urge. Gene walked up to the guard and pulled on his collar. "You are driving. Take me to her. NOW." The guard obliged. He grabbed some keys from the front and jumped into the family black Ford truck.

"I want Pepper Potts." Gene said as he flipped the picture over.

…

Tony waited patiently, or so he thought, at Times Square. He paced back and forth. Pat should be coming soon with Pepper. And once Pepper came, his questions and concerns would be eliminated.

"Hey Tony." Someone said. Tony instantly perked up and swiveled on his feet.

"PEPPER!" He cried. But he was disappointed. It was only Pat. "Pat? But-" Tony looked around the red head, hoping to see the missing mystery girl. "Where's…?"

"Pepper? Uh… She couldn't come today. She had a doctors appointment." Pat said lying easily through her teeth. She wanted to test Tony, to make sure he was worth her time. And at the moment, he seemed sweet enough to actually come here to see Pepper, which of course was her.

"Oh… Well I don't want Pepper to be sick. Is she okay? Does she need anything? Oh! Pat! Come with me!" Tony was about to reach for her hand but he pulled away at the last moment.

"What?" Pat asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Tony shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want to hold my hands with someone else. MY interests are focused on Pepper, sorry Pat, but I want to hold my hands Pepper. But…" He added seeing the dark glint in Pat's eyes. "I would like your help to find Pepper a perfect dress! That should hopefully make her happy!" Pat smiled and nodded.

"Sure. But this is only for Pepper? Not for me?" She asked. Tony looked at her and sighed.

"I can get one for you too, I guess. But help me choose the best dress for Pepper. And please, please give it to her!" Tony begged. Pat nodded and smiled.

"I know a perfect dress shop."

…

Once they arrived, Pat rushed in and began flying through the endless dresses. "Pat!" Tony called. But she wasn't listening. She was rushing into the changing room, endless amount of fabric hanging from her shoulders and arms.

"SIT THERE!" She yelled as she locked the door. Tony sighed and took a seat on the leather white coach that was in front of her dressing room.

It was about five minutes later that she finally came out of her room. She was wearing a white-strapped dress. It had a pink sash that was strapped around her waist. She smoothed the dress out and smiled. "How is this?" She spun around on her heels once. Tony was definitely mind blown. His voice was somewhere but he couldn't find it. She looked amazing. But… no… he had to wait for Pepper.

"Pat, you look beautiful. But… who's that one for?" He sat forward soaking in her beautiful figure. The dress complimented her hair perfectly.

"Me…" Pat responded. Just out the window a dark black truck passed the shop. It stopped suddenly and a young teenage boy, about the same age as Pat, walked in. He had dark black glasses.

In that very moment, Tony decided to answer a phone call from his buddy/ brother. "Rhodey?" He glanced back at Pat's door and noticing that it was closed, he walked outside, bumping into the strange teenage boy. "Sorry."

Gene walked in and scanned the room. He noticed a coach and plopped down on it. Pepper was in the stall, he saw her and had to stop. She walked out, wearing a midnight blue holster dress. "Tony! How… about…?" Gene was whom she saw.

"Hello Pepper Potts."

** Yay! I got this off a movie. It may not make sense now, but I promise you it will all tie together in the end! **** Review guys! I'm going to Memphis today, and so I shall type up the requests there or maybe now! **** BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WPL

**Okay, y'all need to help me out. I have no idea if I should really continue this story or not. I'm afraid that I may mess it up, and that you guys might not like it! If y'all do please tell me, and I'll continue, if not, I'll just probably delete this story! Tell me what y'all think in the review! **** Be honest too! **

** Just remember: Pat is also Pepper. She is trying to test Tony to see if he should be her boyfriend. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own zip…**

"Who are you?" Pepper asked, suddenly conscious of herself. She wanted to cover up her dress and leave. Just change her clothes quickly and walk away.

"My name is Gene Khan. I'm the descendent of the last five generations." Gene spoke, hoping to impress her. Instead she put her hands on her hips.

"So?" Gene was astounded. No girl had ever said that. They would instantly fall into his lap and start making googily eyes at him. This was a first. Gene shook it off, eager to change the subject.

"Who is Tony?" Gene asked. He noticed a sliver of blush that erupted the moment he said that name. Pepper cleared her throat.

"My… my boyfriend." She said. "He's my boyfriend." She said with much more confidence. Gene's temper suddenly flared at that. His jealousy increased, but he made sure to keep it at bay. Gene was about to ask about him when suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. A HAND ON _HIS SHOULDER! _Gene stood up very quickly.

"Are you messing with her? Was he messing with you?" Tony asked directing his attention to Pat. Pat nodded. Instantly Tony turned red and pushed Gene. Wrong move. "Stay away from her. Got me?" Gene merely shrugged it off, determined not to make a bad impression on Pepper.

"I'll see you later darling." Gene said with mocking sarcasm. Tony gave him another shove towards the door, and stood in front of Pat. Once Gene left, Tony turned to Pat.

"Hey you okay? Did he do anything? Did he say anything?" Tony asked. He was about to touch her shoulders, but he quickly moved back. What if Pepper came and saw him touching Pat? That may blow his only chance at having the perfect girl. Then again, she might not even know him, and well he doesn't know her.

"No. I'm—I'm okay. What dress do you like?" Pat said. After Tony chose one silk midnight blue dress for her, and a white and red one for Pepper, Pat quickly dressed back to her regular outfit and joined Tony at the front.

As they were walking out to get some ice cream, Tony asked, "Hey Pat? How does Pepper look?" When he was given a startled look he added, "Just in case I meet her without you around. I want to know." He gave her his best playboy smile.

Pat grinned. "Well, she has red hair like me. Um, brown eyes like me. I mean we kinda look a like. A lot of people say we look a lot." She waited for response. "So if I look at you, I'm technically looking at Pepper?" Tony said. They reached the shop. When they walked in, an enormous line that started from the cashier all the way to the door met them.

"Yup, pretty much."

…

After one vanilla ice cream for Pat, and a chocolate one for Tony, he decided to walk her home, since the line took about an hour to get through. Tony was laughing at Pat who had a white dot of vanilla on her nose. She tried wiping it off with her nose, but after a couple of attempts, her finger decided to do the job.

The moment Pat noticed her house come into view her heart fell. She didn't want today to end so quickly! She loved spending the day with Tony. She loved him, she really did. He was funny, sweet, protective, and had the perfect qualities of a boyfriend. He bought two dresses for her, for Pete's Sake! Well, not that he knows that.

"Alright then Pat. I'll see you tomorrow. Please, if Pepper is okay or something, tell her to come with you tomorrow! I'll take both of you guys out for lunch! Please?" He gave her a huge puppy eyed face. Pat laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll see. If she is still sick or something, I will come myself. If not, she'll come with me. She loves the restaurant 'Le France' downtown." Pat reached up to give a one-arm hug, but Tony stepped away.

"I don't want Pepper to know we hugged. She might get the wrong impression." Tony explained.

"Okay then. Night Tony, thank you for everything." Pat turned away with a bright smile on her face. She walked inside her apartment, her now melted ice cream, forgotten.

"Pepper! Sweetie! How was your day?" Virgil asked coming out of the kitchen. Pepper smiled at him.

"Oh dad. I met this great guy! It was amazing! Was this how it was when you met mom? I think I'm in love." Pepper said, her voice dreamy. Virgil came up to her and smiled.

"We can talk about your boyfriend later. We have some company." Virgil said. There was a huge grin on his face. Pepper was nothing more but confused. Who would come over? Pepper barely had any cousins. She didn't even remember any of her father's friends that last came over. When the teenager came out from the kitchen, Pepper realized the grin.

"Pepper Potts. Hello." Gene said. He had a cup of tea in his hands. He was smiling at her, his eyes warning her not to mention what had happened at the dress shop.

"Dad. That's-"

"Yes sweetie. That's Mr. Gene Khan. Remember our land that we had to sell? Yes, Mr. Khan is saying that he that he'll give our land back again! Isn't that great honey?" Virgil said. He led Pepper to the kitchen. Gene took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's very nice to meet you Pepper. You're father has told me a great deal about you. And, because of your beautiful family, I am ready to hand back your property." Gene said. Pepper cringed.

"That's great. You two can discuss that. I don't see the need for me to be here." Pepper made her way back to her room. But her father stopped her.

"Pepper! No. Mr. Khan said that he would take us to our land right now. Come on." He started pushing her towards the door, giving Gene an apologetic smile.

"Dad. Gene is much younger than you. You don't have to call him Mr." She said, her voice angry and small. Virgil shushed her with her eyes and loaded her into Gene's black SUV.

…

Once they reached the territory there was an enormous mansion in the place of the plain grassy fields Pepper grew up to. "Is that ours?" Pepper asked. Gene looked back at her from the front and nodded.

"I had that built about a couple of months ago. I thought it would be a nice touch for a princess like you." He returned his gaze back to the front. Pepper grimaced in disgust; he just called her a princess. How gross.

The car parked outside the mansion. Pepper jumped out of the car and ran inside. It was beautiful. Everything was either, mahogany, marble, granite, or diamonds and jewels. She actually did feel as though she was living in a castle. She was never used to the formal living, just a small apartment.

"What do you think?" Gene asked coming up next to her. He had his hands behind his back. Pepper didn't glance up at him, but she managed to soften a little.

"It's beautiful." She turned to face him. "Gene look. Apart from the fact you kind of harassed me at the dress shop, thank you. I've never seen my father so happy, and to know that you built this for us. I just don't know how to show my gratitude."

"Oh, Pepper, I would do anything for you." Gene gave his signature smirk and walked back towards Virgil. "I will leave you two tonight. I will come back tomorrow morning and then we will talk, you know for the heck of it. Have a great night you two." Gene gave a wave of his hand.

Pepper suddenly felt a shudder go down her spine. She knew something; Gene would be coming back tonight.

**And that's it! Once again, just tell me if it's a good story to continue, or that it may not be the best and might as well be discontinued! **** Thanks a bunch! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: WPL**

** Okay, in the review please tell me if your school year has started… Because mine did this week and HOLY COW! I was completely overwhelmed with the amount of homework that I even forgot my birthday on Tuesday… It was ridiculous! **

** No! This is not an excuse! I swear, it took me forever to get my homework done, and I barely had time to touch my computer! Much less type any bloody story! I'm so sorry about that…. **

** Okay, well, I would love to do shout outs, but I have so many stories to update, and I just don't have the time! So sorry guys….**

**Disclaimer: Please…. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME IMAA!**

The instant Gene left, Pepper squealed with excitement. She kissed her dad on the cheek and ran up the stairs, ready to make her room selection.

All the rooms were enormous, and fully furbished. Pepper went room to room until suddenly she saw one that nearly took her breathe away.

There was one room colored a light purple and had silver linings on the bottom and top of the walls. There was a large white dresser stuffed with girl supplies, combs, undergarments, shirts, pants, and jewelry. Lots, and lots of jewelry.

Next, the white wardrobe was open to house thousands (definitely seemed literal but unfortunately not) of dresses. Some were short, meaning halfway down her thigh, some up to her knee, and some floor length. But the dresses Tony had bought her were not part of the collection. She tore threw the piles of fabric but couldn't find those dresses.

When she opened up the drawers in the wardrobe her heart nearly stopped. Shoes. Millions upon millions of shoes littered the drawers. Pepper squealed. She found a pair that matched perfectly with the midnight blue dress Tony had bought her, that is, had being the keyword. She would have to go back and retrieve that.

"Pepper!" Virgil called from downstairs. Pepper threw down the white flats in her hands and ran down the stairs.

"DAD! Oh my gosh! You won't believe what was up in my room! There were thousands of-" Her heart did stop. "Gene? What are you doing back here?" Virgil shot her an irritated look.

Gene was wearing a plain black v-necked shirt and yellow basketball shorts. He smiled coolly, and looked towards her dad for the answer. Virgil looked at Pepper. "Honey, Gene wanted to spend the night here at the mansion. He wanted to get a feel for how the house was and all. He's only a guest, but also the wonderful gentleman that provided up with this beautiful house." Virgil definitely added a bit more emphasis to get Pepper to understand.

"Okay. Sure." She responded. Pepper started making her way up the stairs when someone cleared their voice. She turned around.

"Patricia. Take Mr. Khan up with you. Show him a room for him to sleep in for the night. Okay honey?" Virgil added. Pepper didn't say a word, but she waited until Gene caught up with her.

As they made there way up, Pepper felt a hand on her waist. She looked down to see Gene's hand lightly placed on her hip. She jerked away and spun around to face him.

Lowering her voice, so that her father wouldn't hear, she said, "I don't know why the heck you're acting so friendly with me, but I promise you that I will not let you get into this family that easily." Her voice dropped with venom.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that sweet talk you gave me when you saw the house?"

"No guy, especially a jerk like you, deserves any sweet talk when they put their hands on my waist. You keep your disgusting hands to yourself, you… you piece of garbage!" Pepper stopped her way up the stairs only to feel a hand tug her back.

She landed in Gene's arms, and suddenly, before she even knew it, lips came crashing down on hers. She screamed against Gene's lips, but his grip only tightened. When he let go, he looked at her with a new interest. He licked his lips and came forward again, only to be stopped with a hard slap.

Pepper was breathing hard, but tears fell down her cheek. "You jerk, you stupid piece… of…." She flew up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Locking her room behind her, she threw herself onto the lavender sheets. That's when the tears came.

Thick puddles of water drained from her eyes, as Pepper cried harder than she ever did into her pillow. There was a knock on the door.

"Pepper? Pepper sweetie?" It was her dad. Pepper's anger flared.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! GO AWAY!" She screamed. She could almost feel her father's hurt, but that was the last thing she cared about. Her lips still ached from the force of Gene's.

It was ten minutes later, and Pepper was still crying, though it reduced to sniffles and gasps. Pulling out her phone, Pepper scrolled to Tony's number.

PEPPER: HEY YOU AWAKE?

TONY: PAT? YEAH I'M AWAKE. I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING SLEEP LATELY. LOL.

PEPPER: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. CAN YOU COME OVER?

TONY: … WHAT HAPPENED?

PEPPER: I CAN'T EXPLAIN, NOT OVER TEXT. CAN YOU COME OVER?

TONY: I CAN'T COME. BUT YOU CAN IF YOU'D LIKE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO?

PEPPER: THANK YOU TONY. AND WELL, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU TOO. SOMETHING I'VE BEEN KEEPING FROM YOU.

After telling her that he would be waiting, Pepper grabbed all her sheets and made a makeshift ladder down her window.

Dropping to the floor like a cat, Pepper sprinted the rest of the way to Tony's house. She saw the lights sooner than she thought and made her way towards Tony's window. It was lit and spilled yellow light into the dark night.

Pepper knocked on the window. Tony opened the door and stepped aside to let Pepper in. He made a move to help her, but Pepper made it in.

"What happened Pat?" Tony asked. He let Pat take a seat on his bed as he sat on his rolling chair.

"Tony, look, I have to tell you something." Pepper said. She closed her eyes and took in a breath.

"What? Are you okay? What-"

"I'm Pepper. I'm the girl you've been looking for all this time." Pepper burst out. The look on Tony was completely blank. It was as though Pepper was looking at a canvas, clean of paint and waiting for the artist to begin his job.

"Tony…"

"…."

"Tony, please say something." Pepper scrunched her eyebrows with fear of getting yelled at. But suddenly, Tony's face broke in a toothy grin. He pushed off of his chair and ran towards her. In a huge bear hug, he laughed against her hair.

"I can't believe it! You're the girl! You're the GIRL!" He pulled away and leaned in for a kiss. But before he could even do that, Pepper placed a finger on his.

"My mouth isn't ready for that." She said. She meant that her lips were sore, but Tony definitely looked hurt and taken aback. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I shouldn't have been so forward. I'm sorry. But-" He got interrupted.

"No, Tony, my… this will sound weird, but my lips hurt. That's what I wanted to see you for."

Tony finally looked at Pepper. He took in her face, and body and finally realized the problem. Her eyes were red; her lips looked as though they were injected with water, and there were nail marks on her arms.

"Who did this to you?" Tony asked suddenly. He came forward and fingered the red nail marks. Pepper shivered from his warm touch, unfortunately Tony noticed. He looked up at her. "Who did this?"

"The guy that was harassing me at that dress shop. His name is Gene Khan and well he gave my dad his land back. I was supposed to find him a room to sleep in, but he just kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I just came for you." Pepper said.

Tony looked astonished. Mostly because he just realized he shoved aside the second richest family, the Khan family. He wouldn't be surprised if that kid wanted to kill him. "Does he know you came here?" Tony asked. The question made sense. If Gene came here, that would only mean that Tony would be in a serious pile of crap.

"No. I locked my bedroom, but I wouldn't be surprised if that jerk went into my room right about now." Pepper said with a frown. Tony's insides suddenly froze.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your phone?"

…

"Mr. Khan, did you do anything to my daughter? She seemed oddly upset?" Virgil said with a frown. Gene shot a furious look and him, but managed to regain his composure. They had entered Pepper's, once locked, room, and were investigating for the remains of the missing Pott.

"No. She simply showed me my room and ran off into hers. I couldn't understand. But now that you are telling me, I can only imagine what happened to her." Gene was fuming. That girl was his, and now that she was gone, who knew what would happen. Pepper might tell the cops, or worse, that boy. That boy that shoved him, that must be where she went! That thought made him only fume even more.

"Mr. Khan? Would you by any chance know where she went?" Virgil looked distressed for his missing daughter. He was looking under the mattresses, dresser, wardrobe, and the bathroom. His skills from being a F.B.I. only helped improve his chances of finding a clue.

"Virgil. I would advice that you let me look for her. I am, after all, a teenager, so I would know what she would be thinking." Gene stated. Virgil looked at him, nodded, and left the room. Gene mentally kicked himself for kissing Pepper. Now she was gone with that boy, most likely, and would definitely not want to be found.

That girl was his property, if that boy kissed her, Gene would murder that boy in front of Pepper's eyes then later, forcefully marry her and keep her locked up in his mansion. He swore that on his mother.

Gene suddenly saw the window of Pepper's room open. How did he miss that? He brought out Pepper's phone, that he kept hidden away from Virgil in his hands, checked her message. She couldn't have gotten too far. That makes sense.

Gene glanced down the window and saw the line of sheets cascading down the side of the wall. Smirking, Gene slowly began making his way down the ladder.

…

"I thought I had it! Oh no! If Gene found my phone…"

"He would kill you!" Tony finished. Pepper shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, Tony, he would kill you. He thinks of me as his 'property.' If he knows that I am hanging out with you, he would kill you. Tony, I'm so sorry." Pepper sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. Tony sighed and came forward to her. Wrapping his arms around her back, he pulled her close and kissed her head softly.

"I won't let him touch you. And I won't ever leave you. Pepper, you were the reason I changed. Never once have I thought about anyone else but myself. It was always supposed to be about me, but then, you… I felt as though I knew you. From long ago." Once he said that, he realized how stupid it sounded. That and, it was true. There was something about her; she brought up a distant memory from his past.

"Really?" Pepper asked. Her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really." Tony leaned in. Just as his lips touched hers, he gasped. Pain clouded his vision, stumbling away from Pepper; he grabbed his stomach and sank to his knees.

"TONY!" Pepper ran up to him. She saw something sticking out of his stomach. It was a small three inch switchblade, but from where?

Tony was groaning; his eyes closed tight in pain. "Oh… That… hurt…" He gasped. "Okay, I'll pass out. Give me a-" Tony passed out. Pepper went hysterical. She shook his head and body screaming his name. She got up and searched his room for anything that would help. She was too afraid to leave the room.

Pepper searched Tony's pockets for his phone, but she couldn't find them. It was after yelling out of her mind, that Tony stirred, still dazed from immense pain. "Pepper… fin-fi-find my p-phone. I—call my—my… friend. Rhodey. Hurry." Pepper was about to go find his phone again before someone climbed through the window.

"Do that, and this boy, Mr. Tony Stark, will have a knife coming out of his chest." Gene said welding a knife.

Tony stumbled to his feet, before collapsing to his knees and rising to his feet again. His hand was dripping with blood, but he managed to get in between Pepper and Gene. "You touch her, I swear I will hunt you down." He said.

"Oh sure. I'm sure you can see that red mark on Pepper's lip. Am I right?" Gene teased. He put his hands on his hips and flipped out another blade. Tony did a double take on Pepper, and saw that Gene was right.

"I will kill you Khan. I will definitely kill you." Tony said, his anger fuming. But before Tony could do anything, Gene came forward and pushed the blade deep in his abdomen even further. Tony gagged and fell onto Gene's outstretched arm. He felt Gene lean into his ear.

"She's mine. All mine."

The last thing Tony heard was Pepper, his one love, screaming his name.

**BAM! I hate school, but I'm loving the cliffhanger! **** Yeah… I know. I'm evil, but what can I say? REVIEW! :D **


End file.
